


Seeking Protection

by lil_1337



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-23
Updated: 2009-06-23
Packaged: 2017-11-06 23:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the <a href="http://gw500.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://gw500.livejournal.com/"><b>gw500</b></a> Women of Summer challenge prompt of Cathy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeking Protection

He's my little brother and I worry about him. Yes, I know he was a mercenary and a Gundam Pilot. He can take care of himself better than I can, but that doesn't change things. I was supposed to watch out for him when we were small and I tried, I really did. But what chance do two small children have in a world being blown apart by war? He slipped through my fingers and I lost him. It was only by some twist of fate that we found each other again. Now that I have him back I don't want to be without him again.

I know that people say they want peace and I think that they do, but war is familiar and people find it easy to do what they know. That's why I worry. If war were to break out he would fight. This time he wouldn't have his Gundam to protect him. Joining up would be the right thing to do and Trowa is willing to fight for what he believes in. More importantly, though, he would do it because Quatre would. Where Quatre goes, Trowa follows. I guess to be unbiased it really does go both ways, but this is my baby brother and I don't have to be fair. It's not like Quatre controls him, but there is a connection between them. Something deep and unfathomable which ties them together in ways that go beyond the fact they are together.

Both of them have been lucky so far which makes me worry about when it is going to run out. One day something will go wrong and I will lose my brother again, only this time it will be for good. Either he will die physically or he'll lose Quatre and that will kill his soul. I've seen him when he was broken and battered, with no memories, not much more than a shell. I couldn't watch him go through that again. Especially knowing there is no Quatre to call him this time and bring him back.

There are so many things I am just now learning about the man that he is. I can't imagine never seeing him throw his head back and laugh out loud just for the sheer joy of it. It wouldn't feel right to wander past the lion cages and not see him there in silent communion. Who would trust me enough to let me throw knives at him and then turn around and interrogate my dates like I was a naïve school girl? Without Trowa who would walk me down the aisle when I finally find the right one?

Maybe I'm silly or maybe he's right that I worry too much about the 'what ifs', I don't know. I've lived through war and I've seen what it can do. It destroys families and wastes lives by creating fear in those who never know if their home will be the next battlefield. Unlike a forest fire that clears the ground for new growth, the only seeds that are sown are those of hatred and grief.  
I guess I'm lucky to live in a world where we have the chance to change things. We, the younger generation, really can make a difference in making this peace last. There are others who do a lot more than I ever could; they work to create laws to safeguard what we have as well as taking action against those who would take us back to war. They inspire me and so I try to do my part too. Everywhere the circus takes me I preach peace. Not because I have grand and glorious ideals, but because more than anything I worry about my brother.


End file.
